


at the Pond

by beir



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were at the Pond when it happened.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [memento mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214281) by [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference). 



> I drew this a few months ago, but just remembered I could post it here.  
> Please read the lovely fic that this was inspired by! All the words are direct quotes from the story! It's amazing!!

> Chowder pulled back after a few minutes, looking upward. Nursey’s relaxed grin seemed to glow in the sunlight, just like the rest of him. It was beautiful, Chowder thought. _Nursey_ was beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/134643684048/chowder-pulled-back-after-a-few-minutes-looking) as well.
> 
> Check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
